Sarah vs The Then and Now
by jomarch05
Summary: Sarah reminisces about first times with Bryce. Charah is included because I can't help myself! Props to malamoo for allowing me to share the title : . Final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Ok, I am a totally avowed Charah shipper so this is an anomaly for me and I totally blame Coffee! It still has Charah though so I think I keep some cred :) Reviews are always welcomed and thanks to Kro for the beta!

**Sarah vs The Then and Now**

It's late afternoons like these that get to Sarah Walker. When she can see the heat rising from the pavement outside the Wienerlicious and there are no customers to speak of. It's when her mind starts to wander and she has to consciously keep thoughts of Bryce and Chuck separate. It's scary that the best analogy she can muster is Morgan's rant about the new Abrams' Star Trek script where it's just not right for future Spock and current Spock to be sharing screen time. She really has been spending too much time with Chuck and his friends but it's not like she had not been offered an alternative; Bryce had called and asked and kept his offer open. He had been her first for a lot of things and that's not something that she takes lightly.

_9__th__ February 2004, Moscow_

"_May your love be modern enough to survive these times and old fashioned enough to last forever." The toast, in fluent Russian, ends with Bryce kissing the bride and shaking the groom's hand like they were best college buddies. He knows exactly where she's at and more especially when to cut in since their mark, the groom's uncle, started to get a bit more grabby._

"_I believe you owe me this dance." He takes her hand before the balding man can protest and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. She fits well in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, the smell of his cologne reminding her of sandlewood. "Did you get it?"_

_She cannot help the shiver as he whispers in her ear. She can put it down to the cold chill in the air but it's more because they're more than halfway through their first major assignment together and things seems to be working out amazingly. She palms the card key as he brings her hand up to his lips. The pass is done seamlessly as he spins her and pulls her back into his arms. "We have less than hour before he changes the password and the card's useless again." Her voice not betraying the slight frisson of fear she's feeling. It's not fear of the job but more fear of failure. Sarah's been at the top of her class at the Farm so she knows she's good but she's never been tested in the field. She feels Bryce's eyes on her and she smiles._

"_You're doing great." Bryce can't take his eyes off her although he knows that he's going to have to soon enough. Her smile widens and he's amazed at her beauty and even more so that she's not aware of the effect she's having on him and most of the adult male population at this wedding._

"_Kiss me." Her voice lowers as her head tilts up. She knows they need a good reason to leave the room and it's the best idea she can come up with right now. Bryce does not wait for the song to stop as his hand tightens around her waist and he meets her lips halfway. They're stationary for a few minutes before realizing that the band's taken a small break._

_He takes her hand and leads her to the exit, acknowledging the knowing looks and nods of various men sitting at the tables they're weaving around. Bryce glances back and is surprised to see her blush, a small bashful smile gracing her face and he immediately feels a most unfamiliar protective feeling overcome him. He stops and pulls her closer, his arm around her shoulders as he pushes through the exit door._

_Her change in demeanor is almost instantaneous as soon as the door closes shut. She removes her heels and runs along the corridor, not looking back to see if Bryce is following. They need to get to the penthouse and find the safe in less than forty minutes and she needs the adrenalin to take her mind off the kiss._

"_There are going to be some guards" Bryce catches up to her as she reaches the elevator at the end of the corridor. "Drunk or Horny?" He loves her double take but is still impressed as he sees her demeanor change yet again as she struts towards him only to giggle loudly as the elevator doors open._

"_I'm not drunk" said in a voice that totally belies that statement, as she weaves towards the penthouse doors. The four guards moves forward to intercept her as she stumbles forward, leaving Bryce wide open to take out the two closest to him as they are distracted by how much skin she's showing in her mock fall forward. The other two don't have much of a chance either as Sarah kicks one in the face, snapping his neck back and uses the heel of her palm to break the nose of the last guard before Bryce takes him out._

_She manages to pick the lock relatively quickly and they're in the penthouse, the big bay windows overlooking the river, lights twinkling in the background. Bryce guesses where the safe is on his first try and has it open, its contents going into the various pockets in his suit. He looks up to see her silhouette against the windows, staring out suddenly understanding that this is probably her first trip outside the US. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He sees her nod and he can't help the next line, "The view's great too."_

_Sarah's never met someone like Bryce, someone whose life seems so put together, who knows what he wants. It's refreshing and frightening, she can't really decide which but knows that she's have to if they're going to be partners. "We need to get back to the wedding." She brushes pass him, only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist. She thinks, it's too soon but misjudges the reason as the door burst open and Bryce pushes her to the ground._

_She hears the bullets fly and only when one embed near her head does she react and draw out her gun from the holster around her thigh. It's all instinct driving her now, as she shoots, taking down the balding man who less than an hour ago held her in his arms. It's her first kill but she does not acknowledge it just yet as she sees Bryce prone on the floor._

"_Bryce?" Her voice is steady but her hands tremble as she turns him over, his soft groan, allowing her a sigh of relief, as she notes the bullet graze along his hairline. _

_His eyes are open though and he looks directly at her, "We should take the service elevator and try and arrange for an early extraction." Sarah nods as she helps him up, still not wanting to acknowledge her first kill as she makes her way out of the suite._

_They make their way across town, Sarah's driving as Bryce checks in and request for an early extraction. The response back is to sit tight for the next eight hours until further instructions. The safe house has two rooms and she immediately takes the one on the left, heading to the bathroom without a glance back. _

_All Bryce can hear is the water running and he figures she's trying to mask her cries. He knows it's partly the adrenaline and partly the knowledge that she's taken a life regardless of whether it was necessary or not. He waits until she emerges before taking out the bottle of scotch._

"_I'm going to try and get some sleep" Sarah sees him sitting there and is tempted to kiss him knowing that it'll provide some distraction knowing all she really wants is some form of oblivion. She sees his smile, regretful and inviting at the same time and can't help but join him at the table._

_Bryce does not say anything as he pours her a drink and notes that she downs it in one swallow. It's only on his next pour does he say something. "Thanks for saving my life"_

_Her hands are steady as she brings the glass to her lips and they only shake when he utters his thanks. Sarah knows what she has done is for the greater good, that the man she killed tonight has killed countless of others. "Are you used to it?"_

_He knows what she's asking and pauses before he replies, knowing it will affect her view of him. "It becomes somewhat routine", it's not an answer he's proud of but it's the truth. He sees her shiver and he knows it's not because of the cold but he drapes his jacket over her shoulder anyway, his hand lingering, longer than necessary._

_They spent the night talking about everything and nothing, not really bonding but just trying to get her through to the morning. She realizes then, how easy it would be to fall in love with him and wonders if it hasn't already begun._

"Sarah?" Chuck's been watching her from the doorway, noting the soft expression on her face. He can't deny how beautiful she is but it's the quiet moments that really drive home the fact that she is truly stunning,

She's drawn out of her reverie by a familiar voice. "Hey, your shift over?" It still amazes her how used to the routine she is, expecting to see Chuck every day and noting his schedule.

"Not quite, just dropping by to see if you're interested in trying out the new Thai restaurant Morgan found." He knows she's probably been to Thailand but it's the best that he can offer.

She gives him one of the special smiles, the one that indicates he's done something special in her mind, or at least he thinks it does. "Sure, I'll pick you up at seven."

He nods, smiling back, hoping that she realizes he's trying his best to show her how much she means to him. He's never going to compare to Bryce, but maybe he doesn't need to.

Sarah smiles as he exits, amazed that she's actually looking forward to tonight. It's not as exciting as stealing from the Russian mob but maybe, a new different round of first experiences is what she needs.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi All, initially, this was suppose to be a one off story about Bryce and Sarah and also a parallel for Sarah and Chuck's growing attachment. However, I kept thinking of the 3 times Bryce came back and it so this is going to be a trilogy. I do have to give credit to Wep who pointed out the same thing about Bryce's returns and how the story should parallel the changes in Sarah and Chuck's relationship (Thanks Wep). ****Last thing is to thank Malamoo for allowing me to share the title for this story. I am not creative at all ;) with titles apparently.**

**Sarah vs The Then & Now Part 2**

Sarah had just showered and was drying her hair all the while trying to think of the best reason to turn up unannounced at Ellie's apartment. She's fully convinced herself that she probably shouldn't even knock and just use the Morgan door, knowing that Chuck will not mind this interruption. It's not everyday that Sarah Walker admits her true feelings and she wants to tell Chuck before she comes to her senses, before fear and duty take over. Before she thinks everything out, dissecting each thought and again retreating to the comfort of lies and hide under the cloak of protecting the asset.

Chuck had saved her life last night, he had risked his own safety to ensure that she was alright despite his almost phobic fear of heights. It was Ellie who had told her of his fear, after admonishing Devon for bringing up abseiling again . Devon was of the opinion that the only way Chuck was going to overcome his fear was to face it. Chuck response had been "As much as I'd love to face death with you, just being up there will probably kill me first." Sarah just could not believe that despite all that, Chuck had wrapped a banner around his waist and jumped off the roof of the Buy More in order to save her life.

She realizes that she had been hurtling towards this moment for sometime now, ever since the kiss in the warehouse. Not only does she have feelings for Chuck but she's actually at a point where she thinks she can admit them to him, not by the subtle looks or touches but with actual words. Words that she hasn't contemplated using in years.

_**Italian Embassy**__**, Beijing, 5**__**th**__** March, 2005**_

_The room is swarming with Chinese guards, looking for an elderly gentlem__an and his red headed nurse. Bryce smiles as the walk pass, trying to be inconspicuous while scanning the faces of all the guests. He can feel the pocket drive heavy in his jacket and knows it's still useless without the key._

"_You look beautiful, Mrs Anderson." Bryce lifts her hand up to his lips, his kiss lingering longer than necessary__ ensuring all eyes are on them just as he planned. Truth be told, most of the men are looking at Sarah. Her dress is not revealing but hugs her body in all the right places ensuring that her svelt figure is on prominent display. Her eyes scan the room, trying to find their target, a smile automatically coming to her lips, knowing that Bryce has probably complimented her. _

_It's becoming routine, their cover, the dances, his compliments. It's not that she's having any issues with the mission but she's beginning to have trouble separating the missions from the time in between. She believes all of what he says throughout their time together on missions or off, partly driven by hope and need. She's been alone far too long and knows that this connection allows her some measure of stability. It's something she knows she needs, something she craves for ever since her father was jailed._

"_He's over by balcony doors" Bryce means what he says knowing it's easier to tell the truth during missions. Keeping the lies to a minimum, knowing that the more he spins, the more he has to keep clear in his head while carrying out the job. She really does look beautiful though and he has never missed a chance to tell her. He knows that she does not expect the compliments and that her blushes are real when he gives them. Bryce cannot understand why she has been alone all this while or chosen to be. She's never shared much with him and he does not like to push, hoping that she'll come around. He's told her about his life, growing up in Conneticut, leaving out names but embellishing the details and the anecdotes. Providing flavor but not context because he was still a spy after all. _

_Sarah leans forward, hand on his shoulder, mouth next to his ear, "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you on the second floor." She winks as she pulls back, knowing that he has tensed up, not liking the fact that they will have to split up. The guards are still milling about but she's the only one with the light enough touch to be able to lift the wallet from their mark. The written key kept there able to unlock the pocket drive Bryce had stolen earlier. Then it's just a quick trip upstairs to access the desktop computer linked to the mainframe and download the last piece of data giving them the full plans to a next gen Chinese missile currently sold to a low level Italian diplomat fronting for a small terrorist cell working out of the Pakistan. _

_Bryce does not watch as she walks away from him knowing that it gives him the cover he needs to sneak upstairs. He does not look back as he hears the gasps of surprise from some of the guests as Sarah 's heel breaks and she falls against the young man standing near the balcony doors._

"_I'm so sorry," her soft french accented english giving away to her apology in French and then switching to Italian when she sees who she is talking to. It's only a matter of minutes before he is under her spell and offering to bring her upstairs so that he can help find her another pair of shoes. _

_She's guided by his arm as he leads her up the stairs. He does not see Bryce until it's too late and he's in a headlock, his air supply slowly being cut off by Bryce's forearm. "It's been six minutes." He cannot help the grin as he hears her huff in response. It's just one of the things he loves about her and it suddenly gives him pause. He's never said that out loud to her, it's been floating in the back of his mind for some months but he's never said it out loud._

"_Bryce?", he's stashed the body in the nearest closet and has been staring through her for at least half a minute before he snaps out of his reverie and walks towards the computer terminal on the table in the corner. "You ok?" It's not a question she's ever asked him but it seems like the time now. She does not doubt his abilities but the look he had given her was something unfamiliar and she does not like that from him, she only expects the unexpected from others during the missions._

"_I'm fine, I was kidding just now, you did great. It's one of the many things I really love about you." The words tumble out in a flurry, his eyes not looking at her but scanning the monitor, a triumphant smile finally appearing as the data begins to download. It's only when he looks up does he notice that she's been quiet. Her face blank, her blue eyes sparkling and bright, catching the dim light. He smiles, tentatively at first, trying to gauge her reaction and it only when he sees her shake her head as if she needs to clear it, does he decide to ignore the past two minutes, knowing that he's now protecting his heart as much as hers. "I'm almost done, just a few more minutes. Why don't you make your way down to the car, I'll sneak out the back and meet you"_

_Sarah has not heard the word in years, she hasn't used it in an even longer time that it's meaning has almost been lost to her. She hears it but is not sure of what he's admitting to that she has to shake her head, clearing the cobwebs that have suddenly formed. She only registers his last words when he looks at her expectantly and she has to switch gears and focus back on the job, hiding her her emotions and her heart. "I'll see you soon." _

_She does not wait for his anwser and makes her way down the stairs__, stopping for a time at the top to break the heel of her other shoe. There are still guards milling about and she modulates her walk, her demeanour now, ensuring that she does not attract the attention she had earlier. She walks towards the door after collecting her coat and waits as the valet brings her car around. She wants to push down on the accelerator as soon as she buckles herself in and has to control the urge. She drives out of the compound and around the estate, only stopping when she sees Bryce climbing over the wall and dusting himself off. It's only when he closes the door does she press down hard on the accelerator, the car shooting forward and dissapearing into the night. She turns to look at him as he places his hand on hers as she shifts into high gear. He smiles, his teeth showing, and is glad to see her return it. He leans in and kisses her, driven by impulse and love. He wants to tell her again but knows it's possibly best just to show her._

She's not really sure what one needs to wear to her fake, soon to be possibly real boyfriend's house and settles for a short red dress. She does not want to think through the next steps, does not want to imagine the outcome. Knowing that she can face down a two hundred pound armed man without blinking an eye but does not want to imagine what Chuck will say when she talks to him. Lying to Roan was easy but she cannot continue to lie to Chuck, not after what he had just done. She does not hear the knock the first time around as she searches her closet for her shoes.

Sarah barely makes it to her gun hidden beneath the side table as her door opens.

"Honey, I'm home."

Sarah always knew that he would come back, it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed again. Bryce always gravitated to the familiar if he could. He had not even called, just showing up at her door, bag in hand, the familiar smile on his face. "Going somewhere?"

It's a simple question, with the simplest of answers but she goes silent. She knows what she wants to say, it's on the tip of her tongue but something holds her back. "No", her voice softer than she would like, she can hear the tinge of regret in it and raises it slightly as she finishes her sentence. "I just got back." She walks towards the bathroom, snagging the jeans and t-shirt from the chair and turning away from Bryce so that he cannot see her eyes. Her back is straight and her steps are sure.

He wants to kiss her hello but can read the signals she's sending out, that she's closed herself off, instead donning the armor of professionalism, hiding her heart once again.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. Should you have the inclination to leave a review, thanks for that too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Each chapter seems to be longer than the last! Anyway, this is post the Colonel and starts the mo****rning of Chuck Vs. The Ring. Its also the last story in this series. The extra Bryce flashbacks are for Coffee but I hope I made it up with the Charah parts. I do have to thank Kro again for betaing part 1 which gave me courage to post it in the first place and Wep for sharing the same idea of how to continue the series so I got to write three stories and Coffee for actually putting Sarkin in my head in the first place!**

**The working title for me was Sarkin vs Charah and with apologies to Coffee, Charah just has to win out ****:) ****Hope you like the story and I welcome any feedback or reviews! I really do love reading them.**

**ETA - Edited a bit to make it clear as to who she spent the night with!**

**Sarah vs The Then & Now part 3**

Sarah's looking out the bay window, the buildings in the distance reflecting the soft light of the rising sun. She looks over at her bed and sees him sleeping there, one arm off the side while the other underneath his pillow, no doubt touching the gun he has placed there. She can't say that she had not been expecting him but it still came as a surprise as to the speed in which he had turned up seemingly ready to move forward. Beckman's orders driving him towards her and possibly their next assignment. Bryce definitely looks the same, and probably feels the same but it's her who has changed. She really does not recognize herself any longer, not when she's alone and definitely not when she's with Chuck.

She cannot pinpoint when exactly she stopped being Agent Sarah Walker and started becoming Chuck's Sarah. She just hopes that Chuck will understand and will accept her past as much as he looks forward to his future. She's been shaped by her past experiences, molded into the perfect spy, the consummate liar, the perfect combination of guile and skill necessary to get the job done.

Her orders have not come through as yet but she can guess as to what they will say when it does. Bryce's return just highlights the fact that she has to finally make a choice, not the physical choice she made yesterday but the emotional one that will finally anchor her.

Bryce turns over on the bed, still asleep, the sheets rumpled and a content expression on his face and all Sarah can think of now is her past.

_**Categena, Colombia May 2005**_

_Sarah's tied to a chair, the ropes biting into her skin, red welts forming as she squirms to get comfortable. Her left eye is swollen shut and the gash on her forehead is still bleeding freely. She does not like being pistol whipped but knows that it's only a taste as to what's to come. She can hear Bryce's intermittent screams and wants to shout out to him but knows it would only spur his interrogator on. She's been relatively unharmed since their capture three hours ago and knows that they are probably saving her for a different fate instead taking their aggression out on Bryce and therefore leaving her for their other uses. She does not want to think of what they have done to him to elicit such screams but hopes that he will still be able to walk when she makes her move._

_The door to her cell slams open but Sarah does not flinch, nor does she look up, instead concentrating on the spot just a few feet in front of her. She presses her legs together and shifts her boot slightly. The rough hand that grabs her face is slick and smells of blood. She can smell his breath as he leans close, knife in hand. Sarah does not blink despite the pressure his hand is placing on her chin, she spits in his face and expect the backhanded hard slap that follows, which bloodies her lip. However, it does result in her captor finally cutting her bonds loose and allowing her to act. She immediately activates the knife in her boot and fluidly performs a roundhouse kick that accomplishes two things; it silences her captor and cuts open his neck, ensuring he's dead before his body hits the ground._

_She rushes out the door then and into the next cell, afraid of what she will find but knowing that she needs to get to him. Bryce is still in the chair, his hands bound to the armrest. She can see the broken fingers on his left hand, all spread in disarray. There are cigarette burns and shallow knife wounds on his torso and his right leg still has a large serrated knife sticking out of his thigh, blood pumping out around the wound. It's only then does Sarah react quickly, knowing that she needs to tie a tourniquet round his thigh before his femoral artery bleeds out. She does that and then proceeds to remove the ropes, as fast as she can, knowing that the other men will soon come looking for their companion._

"_Hi…Beautiful" His voice is rough and weak and she's torn between being glad that he's conscious and worried about the level of pain he's now experiencing. She does not give him any indication of her next act knowing it would hurt slightly less as she quickly pulls the knife out. He does not scream but tenses up, his lips firmly pressed together, his jaw clenched so tight, she can see the veins and tendons pop out in his neck. Her hand does not tremor as she throws the knife to the side but she bites down hard on her own lip, drawing blood._

"_Hey, I leave you alone for a bit and see the mess you get into." She tries to keep her voice light but cannot help the catch in her throat at the end. He hisses as she helps him up, trying not to make a sound and reverting immediately to his stoic nature. Sarah wants to tell him that its not a weakness but does not know how to express the sentiment when she looks into his eyes._

_Bryce knows she has heard his screams but does not want to appear weak in front of her. He's the senior ranking agent and he had not broken under their interrogation although being in her presence makes him feel exposed, it makes him want to tell her his secrets and he has to control himself. "Thanks" He's not sure if he's thanking her for saving him or for going along with his current deception._

_She takes as much of his weight that he will allow, steering them along the same corridor they were brought in. It's about time their luck changed and they manage to sneak out and onto the docks without any trouble. It's only when Sarah's trying to hot wire the small boat do they hear the shouts of their captors. The bullets whiz pass and she can hear Bryce telling her to duck but she knows that he does not have much time, the loss of blood and the wound on his leg needs to be looked at. He's a runner and a former gymnast, and she knows he would not accept losing his leg. They're both stubborn as she refuses to take cover and Bryce's drags himself across the deck in order to get to her. Luck's still with them as the engine finally roars to life and the boat shoots forward, the last bullet hitting the windshield, shattering it, bits of glass cutting Sarah as she finally bends down to check on Bryce. He's finally unconscious although his hand is still wrapped around her ankle._

_He had taken three weeks to recover then, first at Bethesda Naval hospital and then quietly recuperating at his brownstone in Georgetown. It was the first time she stayed with him while not on a mission. He assumed she would stay and she assumed he did not want her to leave. A month later, she leased out her own apartment and moved in._

_**Cabo St Lucas, Mexico December 2005**_

_He had surprised her with tickets the day she came back from the funeral. No words of sympathy or talk about the inevitability of such situations in their line of work. He just placed the two tickets on the pillow next to her and went to pack. It's her first time out of the US on a personal trip and she wonders if he knows. It takes her exactly two days to finally relax and not look over her shoulder or scan the faces by the pool and in the restaurants. Bryce spends all the time by her side, not crowding her but patiently waiting._

_It's only on the third day that she finally breaks down and wakes up crying, tears silently streaming down her face._

"_Shh, it's ok, It's ok" He croons in her ear and just holds her. Intellectually, she knows that she has been cleared of any wrongdoing and that the kill was righteous at the time and still is. However, it still does not absolve her of the blame she places on herself for pulling the trigger on a undercover DEA operative that had drawn his gun first. She remembers his parents at the funeral, forced to watch the burial of their child, his wife and young son standing by the graveside looking lost and unsure of how to go on. Their expression familiar to her as she had worn the same one at her mother's funeral. _

_Bryce tightens his embrace, wanting to say so much more but knowing she will still not accept the word or its full meaning. They stay that way for an hour, Bryce talking about everything and nothing, before she disentangles herself and goes to the bathroom. When she emerges, he knows that something has changed, that her earlier vulnerability has driven her to the other extreme now. _

_She gives him a dazzling smile and the next three days are spent either in their room with the Do Not Disturb sign hung outside or on the beach where she playfully takes pictures of him on her cellphone. She has champagne at lunch and they dance under the stars each night._

_She dreams only on the last night, talking quietly in her sleep and it's the only sign he has of her feelings as she whispers, "I love you", when she burrows closer to his side, her hand draped possessively across his middle. It's the only indication he has and he does not think he's settling for less, knowing that that's all that she'll ever be able to give._

_**Bydgoszcz, Poland November 2006**_

_It's two in the morning and freezing in the alleyway but Sarah does not have a choice as it gives her the best view of the doorway. She wills him to appear, wanting this assignment to be over but dreading the end, knowing the task Bryce needs to undertake to get there. It's only an hour later that the door finally opens, spilling light and Bryce onto the sidewalk. He looks unsteady on his feet but she knows better and can see through his act. She sees the woman reach out, one hand grasping his upper arm while the other pulls him closer for a kiss. She feels the muscles in her stomach tighten though her facial expression remains the same. _

_Both of them have always been good at their jobs, be it infiltration or seduction. It's not the acts that bother her as much as the fact that she still cannot discern the difference between being on missions and off. Right now, she's not jealous of the deep kiss he is sharing with the mark but worried about the time he has taken to get to this point. It gives them less than two hours to fulfill the rest of the mission and reach their extraction point. _

_As he stumbles away, she sees his eyes sweep across the alley and she knows he has seen her. She waits until the door closes before following in his wake. She ses him up ahead, silhouetted against the wall of a building, cigarette in hand. "Clichéd, much?" she looks at his cigarette, her tone is even as he falls into step next to her._

_Bryce wonders if she ever gets as jealous as he does during assignments such as this. He's not sure what exactly he is looking for but knows he is trying to get Sarah to react and to acknowledge what he means to her. "We still have time, besides, she was enjoying herself too much to fall asleep." He does not look directly at her but notices that her jaw tightens slightly as she glances away. "Graham wants me to take some time after this assignment, maybe do some training at the Farm, travel a bit," it's not a lie per se. He had asked for some time off, wanting to recreate their time together in Mexico again. He feels her drifting away, bit by bit and does not know what to do to stop it. "I hear the Carri bean is nice for Christmas."_

_Sarah nods as she pushes him towards the wall, her lips hot on his skin, her hands traverse the length of his body. She can smell the other woman on him but tamps down on those senses and just concentrates on the task at hand. He pulls her closer, his arms pressing her body into his. He does not hear the footsteps of the two men as they walk by, glancing at the embracing couple and commenting on their public display in Polish. She's the first to pull back when she notes that they have passed by. "The office is up ahead. I should be done in half an hour. Do you have her fingerprints and retinal scan?"_

_Bryce reaches into his jacket pocket and provides her with the two items. He can still feel her lips on his skin as he sees her walk away from him and towards the building. He realizes one of them will have to leave the other eventually and hopes that she will not be the one to walk away. As for him, it would be so hard to say goodbye._

_**Washington DC, USA August 2007**_

_It's rare for both of them to be in country for more than a few days but it's been two weeks so far and she's got into a routine of visiting the gym around the corner and then stopping for fresh fruit at the store two blocks away while he goes for his run__ every morning. Sarah notices the tail as she walks pass the shop windows, a Hispanic man with black floppy hair. She's deciding between confronting him now and breaking his arm or calling Langley and requesting for some id on him so that she'll be sure her cover's still intact. She's finally surprised as he crosses the street directly in front of her and walks towards the park. Perhaps she's just being paranoid but she looks at his back until he dissapears from her view. She's tempted to follow and finally does, knowing that her instincts are true._

_Sarah knows the route Bryce takes on his run and does not like the fact that the man seems to know of it as well. She sees Bryce crest over the hill and wants to warn him but knows that he can take care of himself, so she ducks behind a shelter and waits to make her move. It does not take long for Bryce to reach the man and he stops in front of him, hand on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. The conversation seems friendly but she can see the slow escalation in Bryce's expression and mannerisms. Such that he finally lashes out, a small blade in hand as he catches the man in the face. She's ready to join in the fray but stops when she sees the man not reacting to the attack. He hold his face with one hand and raises the other in front of him, stopping Bryce in his tracks. The conversation resumes for a few minutes more before the man walks away leaving Bryce standing there, hand on hips, looking lost._

_She does not bring it up until dinner and even then, only after they have eaten the first course. "This is really good" He talks through bites of the pasta. He can see that she has something on her mind but so does he. He did not like Tommy's intrusion this morning and knows that things are about to change. "What's next?"_

_Sarah lifts the wine glass and takes a swallow, "Prime Rib. There was someone following me this morning." She sees his eyebrows rise and the questioning look on his face. "Hispanic, early to mid thirties. Good training, possibly one of ours."_

"_Are you worried?" It's a known fact that ranks are trimmed internally and a visit from a fellow spook could mean termination. Bryce does not want her directly involved in what has been proposed. He had made it clear to Tommy and the scar on his face would serve as a reminder. He knows she can take care of herself, had been doing it long before he came into her life and would do it if he did not return. His hand tightens around the stem of the wineglass and he has to force himself to relax._

"_No, it's probably a routine check just wanted to know if you noticed anyone." She wants him to tell her, even though she knows that some things cannot be shared. She's never told him about her mother's death or father's incarceration despite knowing of his family. Likewise, he's not the one to talk of work although she hold out hope that he trust her with his life as much as she trusts him with hers. It's only her heart she wants to protect after all._

"_No, i didn't see anyone. Will have a look out tomorrow though, I'll get the next course." Bryce gets up from the table before she can look into his eyes. He does not want to accept an assignment without her but knows that it's for the best. He needs the time away to decide how he wants to move forward and how to convince her to do it with him._

_Sarah's smile at his retreating back turns bittersweet. Even when they're off mission, it's always the same. She really cannot tell the difference and realizes that perhaps there is none with her and Bryce. _

The phone in her back pocket vibrates and she does not even look at the caller id when she answers, instinctively knowing who's on the line."Hey" her voice is low but hopefully he can tell that she's smiling.

Chuck had woken up expecting to see her lying next to him thus proving that the night before had not been a wonderful dream. He sees the sheets in disarray and can see her brand on him but he still needs to hear her voice to know that she's still with him. "Hey, everything ok?" It's a line she tends to use on him but he really wants to know that she's fine with her decision as much as he is. He loves her and hopes that she knows that, because he can tell that she loves him too.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just had to get back to the hotel to get my bridesmaid dress." The sun's finally up and the light shines on Bryce's still form but in her mind's eye, all she can see Chuck hovering above her, his expression full of love and desire intertwined. "We have a quick meeting with Beckman at the Castle, so I'll see you there?" Sarah finally knows what her heart wants but she does not know how to act on it. This is not a mission any longer and she feels the difference, it's such a weird feeling that she does not know how to react or what to expect, especially from Chuck.

"Ok, see you there. Bye." Chuck truly feels free, lighter, but the problem is that he also notes the loss of his official connection to Sarah. She had spent the night with him and he realizes that at least they had forged a tentative new connection but he's not sure if it's enough to anchor her to stay by his side. He's not a National Security issue any longer and she's still a dedicated agent, always serving her country. He just needs to try and make that grand gesture that finally confirms to her that she's the only one for him. Right now, he just needs to think of what that gesture could be.

Sarah hangs up and sees Bryce staring at her.

"Welcome Back" Bryce knows he still has a small chance with her and does not want to throw it away so he tempers his comment with a smile. He had arrived late last night only to find her room empty. He had guessed where she had spent the night and her side of the recent phone conversation had been telling. He still thinks that she can't commit all the way, she never could with him and Chuck would expect that full commitment. She had always put duty before personal want and he hopes it'll still be the same now, he hopes that she hasn't changed. Beckman's approved his Intersect download and her promotion to Team Leader although he figures she hasn't been told. Three years ago, he would have bet everything that her answer to Beckman's upcoming offer would be yes. Right now, he gives himself even odds.

Sarah nods distractedly, knowing that she can no longer wait to be propelled into making a decision. She needs to give Beckman a hearing but most importantly, she needs to be sure that Chuck loves her as much as she knows she loves him. She does not want a grand gesture but would just like to hear the words. Something that will finally prove that she's found the difference between Agent Walker and Sarah and that Chuck has too. That Chuck can truly differentiate between the two and that he has chosen her.

**The End**

**Please review and tell me if it was worth the read or not :) Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
